Users and organizations often limit access to computing devices and networks for security purposes. With increasing usage of various computing devices, including mobile computing devices, there is an increased risk that the computing devices may end up in the hands of individuals who are not authorized to access the computing devices. Additionally, some computing devices, such as media content processing devices, allow users to establish different user profiles for personalizing the device content to specific end users or groups of users. Unfortunately, various techniques established to identify users and control access to computing devices and networks, such as password control, biometric scanning, and facial recognition systems, have been demonstrated to have vulnerabilities that allow individuals to gain unauthorized access to the computing devices and networks.